Wrecker and Cyber ninja
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Hes a calm stealhy cyber ninja, hes a wrecker who doesnt play by the rules. Now they need to work together to save they day, if they can survive each other. No flames!


**Hey this is Smokescreen2814 with this Transformers fanfic this is AU. Prowl from Transformes animated and Wheeljack from Transformers prime have to team up. This gonna be funny because you seen both of them in the TV shows they're in. I would like to thank Star Saber21 for giving me the idea. I don't own Transformers or it's characters but if I did I would keep Ironhide alive in the dark of the moon. Enjoy!**

Cybertron a planet with robotic beings known as the transformers. They robots that transform into cars, trucks, jets, helicopters and other vehicles. On the streets of Iacon a black three wheeler and red motorcycle are speeding through the streets of Iacon, while a white with red and green stripe car is chasing them. "Stop in the name of the law!" Wheeljack demanded.

"We got a problem big guy." Said Ransack.

"I know, I know." Said Crumplezone annoyed.

Wheeljack is trying to catch the speed demons but they were too fast ever for him. Wheeljack jumps off a ramp, transformers into robot mode and lands on Ransack and takes out his tazer and shocks Ransack. Ransack loses control of himself and crashes into a newstand. Crumplezone and Ransack stops and transforms into robot mode. "You two are under arrested." Said Wheeljack. "For breaking two laws speeding and for letting the big guy here eat too many lugnuts." Wheeljack puts statis cuffs on Crumplezone and Ransack and throws them in his ship the Jackhammer.

"I'm not fat! I'm bulky!" Bulkhead stated.

"Tell that to the judge." Said Wheeljack and flies back to the station.

Meanwhile in Kaon Prowl is undercover and waiting for Swindle a bot who sells weapons on the black market. He disguised himself as a red bulky robot and walks up to Swindle. "Hi I'm looking for some weapons." He whispered to Swindle.

"Alright what are you looking for?" Swindle asked.

"Something to jam alarms when I rob banks." Prowl stated.

"I have just the thing, the Sonic jammer 3000 from the planet Quintessa. Great planet and people." Said Swindle.

"I'll take it and one more thing." Said Prowl.

"Yes?" Said Swindle.

"You're under arrest." Said Prowl and revealed himself.

Before Prowl could put the statis cuffs on him Swindle takes out a gun and shoots Prowl and Prowl ends up in the sea of rust. Prowl sighed then transformed into motorcycle mode and drives back to the station. "The chief is gonna blow a fuse with me." Said Prowl.

Back at the station Wheeljack is drinking energon with Bulkhead his best friend since the day one of the police academy. "I caught those two speeders and threw them behind bars." Said Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack you are awesome at what you do." Said Bulkhead.

Then Ultra Magnus opens the door and finds Wheeljack. "Wheeljack my office. Now!" He shouted.

Wheeljack enters Ultra Magnus' office and sits down on a chair. "You wanted to see me chief?" Wheeljack asked acting cool.

"I noticed your report on the two speeders." Said Ultra Magnus.

"You want to gave me a medal or a parade?" Wheeljack asked.

"No you caused alot of damaged in Iacon earlier today and called one of the speeders fat!" Ultra Magnus snapped.

"Chief they wouldn't listen to me and I had teach those bozos a lesion they wouldn't forget." Wheeljack explained.

"Wheeljack let me tell you a story." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Scrap." Wheeljack muttered under his breath.

"I was a once a loose cannon like you, but after I stole a can of motor oil I had two choices the stockade or the police academy? So I picked the police academy and cleaned up my act and became the bot you see today." Ultra Magnus explained

"Great story felt like I was there." Said Wheeljack bored because he heard this story one thousand times.

Prowl walks in the chief's office. "You wanted to see me chief?" Prowl asked.

"Yes Prowl you were undercover and after Swindle." Ultra Magnus stated.

"Chief I found out that Swindle is selling weapons that are not from Cybertron." Said Prowl.

"You don't have any evidence Prowl, how are you gonna support your theory for court?" Said Ultra Magnus.

"He got you there bro." Said Wheeljack.

"That's because I have an idea for now on you are now partners." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Partners?!" Wheeljack and Prowl replied in union.

**He's a calm stealhy cyber ninja, he's a wrecker who doesnt play by the rules. Now they need to work together to save they day, if they can survive each other. They are wrecker and cyber ninja.**

**Please review and stay frosty!**


End file.
